


Break Me In

by brenfucker



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pain Kink, Ryden, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenfucker/pseuds/brenfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just sex??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me In

“Brendon give it back!” Ryan laughed as he reached for his sidekick. The two of them were sitting on the edge of Ryan’s bed, playing video games in the basement.

“No way, man. Come and get it!” Brendon said, smiling back as he scooted away from him, further up the bed.

“Fine, I will." Ryan climbed up the bed and pulled at Brendon's shirt and arms, trying to get to his phone, but he kept switching hands, laughing. Eventually, he managed to pin Brendon's wrists in either side of his head, while sitting on his thighs. He may be thinner, but he’s definitely stronger. Brendon had stopped laughing and was looking up at him with wide eyes, panting slightly. His shirt had ridden up and his hair was messy. He looked hot, really _really_ hot and oh my god Ryan was starting to get hard. He cleared his throat, grabbed his phone, and climbed off of Brendon.

"No way man, that was too easy,” Brendon laughed, pulling his phone out of his hands again and put it behind his back, straddling Ryan’s leg. Ryan tried to grab it from him and put one hand on his hip. The two struggled to regain their balance and Ryan’s other hand ended up pulling hard at his hair eliciting a moan from Brendon. They both stopped moving, completely. Brendon looked mortified, “oh my god I’m so sorry.”

“That’s so fucking hot,” Ryan breathed.

Ryan glanced down to see that Brendon was hard, his sweatpants tented in front, as were his own.

“Can I?” Ryan asked. Brendon nodded quickly.

Ryan reached down and began palming at Brendon's cock through his sweatpants, causing him to gasp. He hooked his fingers in the waistband, both of them changing positions a bit so that he could pull down his pants and boxers at the same time. Brendon’s cock sprang up against his tummy.

“Holy fuck,” Ryan said with his voice low, eyes dark. He began stroking Brendon’s cock teasingly slowly.

“Oh my god, can you fuck me?” Brendon moaned.

“Fuck yeah," Ryan choked out.

Only now, Brendon partially wished he hadn’t asked for that because now Ryan’s hand is no longer on his cock, but this might even be better. Ryan had pulled off his pants and boxers, along with his shirt and damn that is a lot of cock. He’s sucking on his fingers sloppily. Brendon quickly pulls off his clothes, too. Ryan reaches down between Brendon's legs and slowly circles his hole with his wet index finger, pushing it in and out. Brendon's gasping and panting a bit. Ryan begins to stroke himself lazily. He’s adding another finger now and moving a little faster, causing Brendon to let out whimpers. he shifts a bit and changes the angle making Brendon moan so loud, as he keeps pressing right there.

“Fuck!” Brendon yells, pulling his fingers out and engulfing Ryan in a hungry kiss, crawling into his lap, “please fuck me now.”

Ryan flips him over and pins him to the bed, groaning as Brendon desperately thrusts up and his cock drags against his.

“Do you have lube?”

“Ugh yeah, in the, here, let me just,” and Ryan lets go of his wrists so he can reach into the drawer beside his bed and dig through it. “Here, fuck, hurry up.”

“So impatient,” Ryan laughs. “Can I tie you up?”

“Oh my god,” Brendon moans just thinking about it, “fuck yeah, just please go quickly. I want you so bad.”

Ryan reaches down beside the bed and fumbles for his belt. He motions for Brendon to put his hands up and he ties them together, attached to the headboard. he’s trailing his hands up and down his chest, from his collar bone down to his navel, lightly touching his cock.

“Nnnngh please, fuck me please!”

“Do I need to gag you, too?” Ryan jokes as he buries his hand in Brendon's hair, pulling hard.

Brendon moans loudly, “no, no, I’ll be good I promise! Please!”

Ryan takes his cock in his hand and slowly lines up, teasing him by rubbing it over his entrance over and over again. He pushes forward, into him, causing Brendon to gasp and bite his lip in pain. He knew it would hurt somewhat but he wasn’t expecting his first time to be with someone so well endowed.

“This okay?” Ryan asked, gasping because Brendon was so so tight around him, but not moving yet. He had pushed in all he way until his hipbones were pressed against Brendon's round ass.

“Y-yeah, just give me a second,” Brendon whined, trying to relax. The pain wasn’t exactly subsiding but the kisses on his neck were beginning to take his mind off of it. It’s not like he really minded the pain anyways. Ryan bites hard, pulling a moan from the boy beneath him. “Okay, y-you can... move.”

Ryan begins to pull out until the very tip is still in and pushes back in, groaning into his neck. Remembering earlier, he buried his hand into Brendon's hair, pulling hard and pushing in again, roughly.

Brendon moaned loudly, “aaah! Please, harder! Fuck!”

“Are you sure?” Ryan pants.

“Yes! Fuck, please! Hurt me!”

Ryan looked at him for a moment, hesitating before pulling out and slamming back in gripping one hand hard in his hair and the other placed one beside him to keep himself up. He repeats the action, fucking into him hard and quickly. He can hear the sound of his hips slapping against Brendon's ass, but only barely due to how loud Brendon was moaning beneath him, squirming and pushing back against him. He’s pulling against the restraints and his head is tilt back, pushing into the covers.

“Fuck, B, you’re so tight,” he pants, changing the angle so he’s up on his knees and hitting Brendon's prostate.

Brendon lets out a scream and pulled hard at the restraints, wanting— needing to touch Ryan. Ryan couldn’t stop looking. He was just so beautiful, laying beneath him and just taking it. He knew he was close so he took the hand that was toying with his nipples and trailed it down, leaving the other hand in his hair. The second he wrapped his hand around Brendon's cock, Brendon whimpered high.

“Fuck please, can I cum Ryan? Please?” he moaned.

Ryan wasn’t expecting that, but fuck it was hot.

“No.”

he wasn’t exactly expecting that from himself, either. He let go of Brendon's cock and his hair and gripped Brendon's hips hard, digging his nails in, and started to thrust faster and rougher, continuing to hit Brendon's prostate. It didn’t take long for him to cum inside of him. He managed to get his hand on Brendon's cock and begin to stroke him fast. He was squirming due to all the different sensations.

“Please, aaah! Can I– can I cum?”

“yes.”

Ryan had barely finished speaking before Brendon was cumming over his fist, hard, shouting a mixture of curses and “Ryan”. Ryan pulled out causing Brendon to whimper from overstimulation. He leaned down and kissed him, slowly and sweetly before reaching for a box of tissues and cleaning the cum off Brendon's chest. Brendon responded with a content smile and eyes closed.

“Who knew you were so kinky?” Ryan laughed.

Brendon blushed and looked up at him with big eyes, “says the boy who wanted to tie me up.”

“Says the boy who asked permission to cum.”

Brendon glared but it faded into a smile. “Do you want to cuddle for a bit and then play again?”

Ryan's heart skipped and his cock twitched at the idea.

“I mean our game, you slut,” he laughed motioning to the TV.

Ryan blushed, “yeah sure.”

He put the tissues back on the table and cuddled up next to him, kissing him slowly. He wanted it to last forever. He never wanted to stop kissing Brendon.

“Hey B? Do you want to maybe be my boyfriend?”

“That sounds lovely.” They kissed some more and ended up falling asleep, leaving their game to turn off on its own.

**Author's Note:**

> cute fluffy ending !!
> 
> tumblr : @brenfucker


End file.
